


Flowers & Stars

by JustFansHP



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: How I imagined the Doctor and Yaz getting flowers in their hair. From the promo pics of episode 6





	Flowers & Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I never watch any DW episodes before Jodie's (will catch up later when I get time) so I don't really know much about this universe yet. I wanted to try the show because they made a woman as doctor. I didn't think I'd fall in love with Thasmin bit here I am.  
> It's my 1st fic in a while ans 1st for this fandom. Please be nice!
> 
> Not native english speaker & I don't have a beta either. All mistakes are mine
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yaz's nan put a flower in Yaz's hair as she told her the family story of this gesture.

"We do that to symbolize that we care for someone. I hope you'll share this tradition with your loved ones, my child".

Yaz simply nodded with the smile before the Doctor joined them.

"What are you doing? Oooh can I get a flower too? Will it look well with my new face?" the Doctor asked.

Yaz's nan smiled and took a flower in her hand to give to Yaz. Encouraging her to put it on the Doctor's hair.  
Yaz smiled back and did it. The gesture was delicate and they couldn't leave each other's eyes, until Yaz's nan broke the moment.

"It looks really good on you, Doctor."

For once, the Doctor didn't reply, she simply smiled again and her gaze went back to meet Yaz's.

"Very beautiful indeed" Yaz confirmed.

Yaz's nan noticed that they were both in their own bubble and decided to leave them alone.  
As usual, it was the Doctor who broke the moment, always wanting to talk.

"Yaz, I think your nan left us. What's going on?" the Doctor actually seemed a bit worried.  
"No worries, she just left because..." Yaz stopped herself.  
"Because what?" the Doctor asked.

Yaz took a deep breath and admitted "Because we were in a bubble. Because when I look into your eyes I see the stars and want to get lost in them forever."

"I didn't see no bubble and how can you see stars in my eyes when they're in the sky?" the Doctor was now confused.  
"It's a metaphor Doc, it means that I like you. A lot. Romantically." Yaz explained.  
"Ah great! I see stars in your eyes too then" the Doctor smile was so big, it made Yaz laugh and she kissed her.

The Doctor was a bit surprised by the kiss but quickly kissed Yaz back. It was like starting a new kind of adventure. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
